


Small Malfunction

by Batdad (MizGoat)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Fanart, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/Batdad
Summary: Bruce Wayne knew that being humanity's first ambassador to the Kryptonians was going to be difficult, and that was before the transporter malfunction that left him 6 inches tall. He's glad to have the help of their best scientist, but Jor-El's son is proving to be a giant distraction.





	Small Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately the fic fell through on this (absolutely no hard feelings about it, it was just a bunch of bad luck), but the art was fun and I wanted to share.


End file.
